Organized team sports, including football, basketball, baseball, and soccer, have a significant role in modern culture, and sporting events are attended by millions of people each year. Fans who attend sporting events typically do so not just as passive observers, but as participants in the sense of cheering for and encouraging their chosen teams. In addition to verbal cheers and applause, many fans use noise making devices to express their excitement and encouragement. It is generally considered that coordinated cheers are particularly effective for encouraging the players and encouraging other fans.
Many fans wish to express their support and encourage their chosen teams with noisemakers of one form or another. While prior art devices do produce noises, the sounds are poorly projected toward the field and can typically lack aesthetic qualities.
While many noise-makers have been made in recent years, these noise-makers typically have drawbacks involving the cost of manufacture. These noise-makers are made from the combination of numerous parts, causing an increased cost thereof. Accordingly, such noise-makers have not been considered economical to manufacture.
Thus, there is a need to create an aesthetically pleasing but cost efficient noisemaker which can produce a desired level of sound.